


My True Heart

by mfaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfaver/pseuds/mfaver
Summary: This Fanfic takes place during season two (SPOILERS)Marinette gets invited to a hot new club with Alya for there girls night. Turns out the Jagged Stone tickets for the concert being held at the club are from Nino. He will also be DJ-ing that night and had invited Adrien. What could go wrong? Awesome music, friends, dancing. The one night Marinette though she could get close to Adrien.It seems Lady Luck isn't on her side tonight.





	1. Late Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is the first Miraculous Ladybug story I have ever posted. All comments are welcome!

~Marinette~  
Marinette spun around in her chair with a squeal of delight seeing the Adrien perfume commercial for the millionth time. It had been two weeks since she saved her crush from his Akumitized bodyguard, yet Marinette still couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that escaped when she saw the add.

“You know Marinette you should tell him how you feel,” Tikki said from the spot on top of the computer screen.“After all those crazy fans that went after him two weeks ago? I don’t think so Tikki.

Tikki sighed knowing Marinette had a point, but if only she knew the Adrien was Chat Noir her mind might change. Still, Tikki wasn’t sure how she would respond to the truth. She floated over to the corner of the computer screen and pointed at the time.

“You should also start getting ready or you’ll be late again,” Tikki said with a kind smile.

“What do you mean it’s only...” Marinette looked at the time. She let out a small squeak that was almost masked by the sound of her desk chair, left spinning as she bolted up. “Seven-thirty I’m going to be so late!” She yelled into her dresser as she grabbed her pink capris and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Tikki chuckled at her charge while rolling her eyes.

Marinette may have been dressed but only had half of one of her pigtails done, finishing off a croissant she napped on her way out the door. Alya gave her a resigned look, pulling Marinette's lone pigtail from its band.

“Girl, I swear, are you trying to get grounded again? This is the third time you have been late this week what on earth have you been doing?” Alya asked with a shake of her head at her best friend.

Still chewing on the end of the croissant Marinette mumbled as Alya grabbed her shoulders to have Marinette face away from her. She just handed Alya the other hair tie on her wrist as Alya went to work fixing Marinette’s hair.

“I know but I was working on a new design last night,” Marinette said with a sleepy yawn. The feel of a brush running through her hair was so amazing, it made her want to go back to sleep. Marinette’s life was a long list of anyways being busy. It was a wonder she got any sleep, and most nights she would fall asleep at her desk.

“Still, I would like to see you at the girl’s night tonight. There’s this hot new dance club I want to check out it for my blog.” Alya said tugging on a strand of blue hair.

“A club, really Alya? You know that’s not my kind of seen.” Marinette said knowing she had two left feet and didn’t drink. Still, when was the last time she got out to have some fun?

“Nah ugh! You are going, and you are going to have fun. Nino is also going to be DJ-ing for them that night,” Alya said snapping the last pigtail in place as she sat back down in her set.

Marinette smirked understanding Alya’s true motivations for going to the club. Taking Alya’s phone in hand, Marinette looked at the details and saw it was strictly for teens, no adults, as well as no alcohol. To Marinette, it looked legit, and her parent would have no issues with it since she would be going with Alya and the others.

“I don’t know Alya, Nino is cool and all, but clubs really aren’t my thing. Plus, I have…” Marinette started protesting again when Alya held up two tickets. “What are those?” she asked.

“This girl’s got two front row tickets to Jagged Stone, who is also playing at the club when my man isn’t rocking the discs,” Alya said smugly then leaned into Marinette’s ear for the killing blow. “Also, Nino gave Adrien a ticket, and he got permission to go out tonight as well,” Alya said in a hushed whisper.

Marinette’s brain started to malfunction as a quite high pitch squeak came from her mouth. “Adrien, club, Jagged Stone, and dancing. Together?” Her brain flatlined for five whole beets before she tried stealing the ticket out of Alya’s hands.

“No way, the last thing I need is for you to loses this,” Alya said putting them safely away in her wallet.

“I’m not that bad,” Marinette grumbled softly, seeing Adrien and Nino come into the classroom. “Hey what’s the club’s name again?” Marinette asked.

“Butterfly, wired huh? I wonder if a woman runs the club it’s very feminine.” Alya says.

Before Marinette could comment on the odd name Madame Bustier came into the class calling for quiet. The lesson began, but Marinette couldn’t tell was taught, to busy staring at the back of Adrien’s head for most of the class hour.

~Adrien~  
The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day Adrien was packing up his bag as he listens with an ear to Marinette and Alya’s conversation behind him. Before he could eavesdrop too much Nino grabbed his action.

“Hey Dude, you ready for tonight concert? It's going to be lit!” Nino’s excitement was contagious.

To his shock and disbelief, Adrien’s father was allowing him to go to a nightclub to see a Jagged Stone concert with his best friend. While he had seen the rock star a year ago with his best friend, as well at Marinette and Alya, this was a nightclub. A nightclub for teens like himself. He knew Marinette and Alya were both going to have a girl’s night, but he hoped to be able to hang out with him while Nino was behind the turntables.

“Tell me about it, my Dad acutely saying yes was a total shock. I thought for sure he was going to say no.” Adrien said as the two buds gave each other knuckle bumps.

“Me too Dude, hey you want to go over there together? I get in early to set up my stuff.” Nino said with a grin.

“Sure, thing man, I don’t have practice, or a photo shoot today so want me to pick you up?” Adrien asked as Alya ears peeked up.

“Hey, Adrien! Any chance we can ride with you as well? I told Nino I wanted to get some before and after pictures for the blog.” Alya chimed in.

“Not at all, there is plenty of room in the car for all of us.

“Would it be okay if I hang with you and Marinette while Nino is working?” He asked as his eyes landed on a flushed Marinette. He didn’t want to say anything about it but hoped his friend wasn’t getting sick. He would have to keep an eye on her just in case.

“I don’t know it’s a-” Alya started speaking though there was no heat to her words. She would more than welcome Adrien’s company, if not to find a way to leave him and Marinette alone together.

“Yes! You us join welcome!” Marinette stumbled over her words before waving her hands in front of her, “I mean you are welcome to join us hehe.”

Adrien used to her stuttering by now and find it cute, nodded and gave her a real smile. Yeah, it was good to have friends, he thought.  
“Alright then, I have to be there at six so why don’t we pick up the girls at Mari’s parent's bakery at five thirty? The club is closest to her place.” Nino asked his best bud. Adrien nodded his head in agreement and saw the girls also agreed. Nino then slung an arm around Adrien’s should adding, “Come on Dude, we need to find you some club rock and roll clothes.” He said turning them to the door.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing,” he asked confused as he grabbed his gray messenger bag from his desk.

“Later dudettes,” Nino called to Marinette and Alya but dropped a wink at Alya who shook her head. The two of them had a plan of getting Marinette and his best bud together tonight, even if they didn’t know it.

Both guys got into the back of Adrien’s car that the gorilla was driving. The weather was starting to warm up as spring melted away the cold of winter. A few white fluffy clouds dotted the sky as they drove to the mansion.

“Alya and I are planning on matching up at the club tonight even though I won’t be able to hang out with my girl much she and Marinette plan on dancing the night away,” Nino said leading up to what he was about to ask.

“That’s great Nino, I’ll hang with them tonight while your DJ-ing, it should be awesome,” Adrien said with a grin, not minding at all that he would be hanging out with two girls from his class. He was happy two of his best friends had gotten together, and are happy together.

“Thanks, man, I’ll hang with you during the concert. Do you think you can keep Marinette company for an hour tonight, so I can hang with Alya?” He asked trying to be casual.

“Sure, Marinette and I can hang while you and Alya spend time together. If you got a mix going, we can watch your stuff if you like.” Adrien offered.

“Thanks, Dude that would be cool,” Nino said as they pulled up to the mansion, “Now about what your wearing,” he added as they headed inside.

~Ami~  
Ami the club owner of Butterfly was getting ready for her fifth week of being open when the letter came. Everything had been in the green, her club was had been turning a profit each night they were open. Her only issue would seem is that she didn’t own the building she ran her club out of. It would seem the building had changed hands before she could get enough to buy out the owner. All the hard work she had put in this club would be for not. Ami ran a hand through her short spiky brown hair with red tips. All she wanted was for the kids that came to her club to have a safe place to unwind from the pressure of growing up. Her club may not have served alcohol but the mixed drinks she came up with would keep them happy. Any kid, teen, she reminded herself, found with alcohol or drugs in her clubs would be handed over to the local authorities no questions asked. Now Mayor Bourgeois owned her building.

Ami wondered for a moment if this was because she turned his daughter Chloe Bourgeois into the cops for bringing vodka into her club. The theory was possible, the blonde she-demon was screaming almost as loud as the music, while her security team escorted her out of the club. Ami felt for the girl, clearly, she was troubled and escaped with alcohol. With shaking hands, Ami stepped off the stage as the staff set up for Jagged Stone’s concert.


	2. Chat Can Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Edited: sorry I just saw the text format is wrong. )

~Marinette~  
“Girl! You have been holding out on me! Why didn’t you tell me you were making this to wear tonight! It's so rad!” Alya stated excitedly.

“Thanks, I was inspired by Chat Noir and his cataclysm,” Marinette said holding the shirt above the skirt.

The black short sleeved top was transformed with sleeve there were cut in strips to show the skin of her shoulder and four jagged cuts in the front were made to look like claw marks. Under the claw mark was the acid green material that also peaked out of the black skirt she made to match. The green playing peek-a-boo between the black box pleats and swirled like a half circle skirt. Marinette had made this outfit a while back. She came up with the design when Alya took her to her first club and she had nothing to wear. Marinette just hoped she could channel her partner's flirtatious attitude through the outfit, or at least be able to speak to Adrien like a normal girl.

Both girls had just come back from Alya’s home, and she was dressed to impress. Wearing black skinny jeans that clung to her curves like a second skin, an orange halter top with a sweetheart neckline. Her makeup was done in dark shadows giving her a smoke and shadow vibe. Alya was looking at the little makeup Marinette had while she was in the shower. Coming out freshly clean in the Chat Noir inspired outfit Alya had a game plan. Seeing the gleam in Alya’s eyes Marinette took a step back into the bathroom as Alya grabbed her arm.

“Alya, what are you doing?” She asked being placed in her desk chair in front of the mirror vanity. 

“Shut up and let me work my magic,” Alya said holding different makeup tools between each of her fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Tikki softly from her loft bed. Rolling her eyes at her Kwami, Marinette let Alya work her so-called magic. Every so often Alya would ask her to open or close her eyes, pucker her lips, or some other odd facial action. By the time all was said and done, Marinette was just thankful the makeup wasn’t heavy coated on her face.

“All right what you think?” Alya asked spinning the chair so Marinette faced the mirror. Opening her eyes Marinette gasped in delight, seeing the dark shadow cat eyes Alya gave her.

“I wanted to keep it light, so it wouldn’t sweat off while we dance, I also knew you wouldn’t want to feel it,” Alya said leaning on the back of the chair smiling at Marinette in the mirror.

“I love it, thank you Alya,” Marinette breathed the words.

She was deeply touched that Alya was helping her look beautiful tonight in hopes something might happen between her and Adrien. Reaching over for the black choker with a gold bell, she clasped it around her neck. The little ball inside was removed to save Marinette’s sanity from the constant jingling.

“Marinette, Alya! There are two handsome men in the bakery waiting for you!” Sabine called up to them.

“Coming Mama!” Marinette said as nerves fluttered in her belly. “Oh, Alya what if I make-” she was cut off before the thought could finish.

“Don’t even go there, you got this girl! Just be you and Adrien won't know what hit him.” Alya said confidently as she pointed a thumb at herself. “Plus, you always have me in case you need some backup,” Alya added with a wink.

“Thanks, Al, you’re the best!” Marinette gave Alya a tight hug.

“I know, now come on let's go see what the guys are wearing,” Alya said heading down the ladder stairs. Tikki flew down in front of Marinette making a fly around her.

“You look so beautiful Marinette! Alya was right, Adrien won't know what hit him!” Tikki said.

“Thank you, Tikki, now in you go. I made you earplugs to save you from the loud music.” Marinette said grabbing the small purse.

It was the same style as her pink one, but this was black with a gold clap, with embroidered green cat ears, mouth, nose, and whiskers. Tikki flew into the bag thankful for the extra protection so when Marinette was dancing she wouldn’t get bang around too much. Marinette checked to make sure her phone, money, and a cookie were also in the bag with Tikki. Marinette headed downstairs seeing Alya and her mama having a conversation.

“Oh my, dear you look so beautiful, and that outfit is amazing!” Sabine said covering her mouth and gave Marinette a tight hug.“Come on we don’t want to leave Nino and Adrien waiting with you Papa or they will get those nice clothes they are wearing messy with flour.” She chuckled. Heading down into the bakery that was closed for the day.

Marinette thought she might have a heart attack right there.

“Oh my god,” she thought when her eyes landed on the blonde hair green eyed boy she was in love with.

Adrien wore black jeans, a white button-down with the sleeves casually rolled up above his elbows. Over that, he wore a black jacket vest hoodie with a green and black print on the inside. She normally saw him in his school clothes, but tonight he looked hot in the clothes he wore clubbing. When those piercing green eyes met her blue ones, she flushed a bright red. Thankfully her mama was there to speak for her.

“Would it be okay if I got some pictures? You all look wonderful!” Sabine gushed holding up a camera.

“Sure, thing Madame Cheng,” Adrien said turning to look at her Mama. Marinette was so grateful to her Mama just then because she would more than likely add the photos to her collection on her wall or frame them.

“Wonderful, girls go stand in front of the guys,” Sabine said waving a hand at them holding up the camera. Alya went right over to Nino and gave him a peck on the cheek as they treated each other. Nino wrapped an arm around Alya’s shoulders pulling her in close. Marinette timidly walked up to Adrien and looked up at him from under her lashes.

“H-hi, look good you really” she stammered then took a quick breath repeating, “I mean you look really good! I love the jacket.” She added.

“Thanks, your outfit is awesome! Is it Chat Noir inspired?” He asked wrapping an arm around her waist, so she was flushed against him.

Not quite sure where to place her hands at first, she just stood there until her arm wrapped around him with her hand on his hip. A blush stayed on her cheeks and Marinette was happily surprised that he pulled her in close for the pictures.

“Y-yes, it is. I h-have a few Chat Noir inspired outfits. He and Ladybug are really inspirational.” She was happy she only stumbled over a few of her words.

“Smile and say cheese,” Sabine said. Marinette turned her head to face her Mama as she took all the pictures she wanted. A bright smile lit Marinette’s face and after a few minutes of being flashed in the face, Marinette put a stop to her Mama playing paparazzi.

“I think you got enough Mama we really should be going,” Marinette said.

“Oh, sorry dear your right. Go on, get going. Please, all of you be safe tonight, and stay together.” Sabine said as the group left through the front door.

“Thanks, love you Mama, Papa,” Marinette said.

“Later Dudes, I mean Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng,” Nino said.

“Bye Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng,” Alya said.

“Have a nice evening Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng,” Adrien said with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you all enjoy! Also, leave comments to let me know what you think. :3


	3. Is Purring Pawsible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see if Adrian can keep his paws to himself.

~Adrien~  
Adrien was speechless, he knew Marinette was talented, but he never thought she would make an outfit with him as the inspiration. Well, Chat Noir but he and Chat Noir were one in the same. Still, the cat in him wanted to steal the black bell choker off her neck, but at the same time was feeling smug as if she was wearing his mark. Adrien had no clue where these feelings were coming from, after all, he was in love with Ladybug. He should not be having a feeling of joy, satisfaction, and lust, seeing Marinette in his hero colors. It was the equivalent of him giving her his letterman jacket, if he had one. Sweet, shy Marinette who had forgiven him after the misunderstanding when they first met. Seeing her when she had come into the bakery he just wanted to purr and pounce on her.

“What am I thinking? I love Ladybug!” His mind shouted at him.  
“She also happens to be the first friend you made you idiot, you can’t just go lusting after her like a cat in heat.” The angel on his right shoulder said just as the devil on his left stated. “Even if she looks good in my hero colors and the bell around her neck is basically begging you to nip at it.” The devil chuckled.

How was he supposed to act around her for an hour while she was wearing that? Adrien had been trying to get to know Marinette better, after she said how beautiful the balcony dinner he set up for Ladybug. She had made him feel better after that night. He had come to the consultation that while Ladybug may like someone else, he still had a chance that she would fall in love with him. Lost in thought Nino elbowed him in the ribs.

“What?” Adrien asked looking at him.

Nino gave Adrien a pointed look at Marinette when he turned to look into her bluebell eyes. She must have said something but having been lost in thought he wasn’t sure what that something was. “I’m sorry Marinette could you repeat that I had something on my mind.” He told her with a sheepish grin. “More like someone,” said the devil.

Oddly enough the devil sounded like his Kwami Plagg. Said Kwami was on the inside of his vest jacket pocket. While the material looked heavy it was actually lightweight. It was from the Gabriel Winter collection two seasons ago. It was also Chat Noir inspired though his father would probably never admit it. He was also the one who Modeled the jacket. It had just sat in his closet until Nino came out with it that day.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she said as her cheeks glowed with color. “I was just wondering if your vest,” she waved shyly at it with her hand, “was Gabriel’s winter collection last seasons?” She asked.  
“It is, I’m surprised you remember it. Father said it wasn’t that popular when it first came out.” Adrien said  
“What? That's no true! It sold out, the moment it hit the shelves. I was only able to see it through photos.” She said with wide disbelieving eyes.

Her voice also went a bit high pitched for a moment, but Adrien didn’t mind. He was just happy Marinette wasn’t stuttering anymore. Adrien realized quickly that it took her a while of talking with him before she felt comfortable enough. He was glad it was happening less as the years went on, but Marinette still had moments.

“Would you like to look at it?” He asked her already starting to take it off. His shoulder bumped her and Nino’s as he was trying to get the vest off.  
“No, no don’t to you have,” she stutters the words, “I mean you don’t have to do that.”  
“It’s fine Marinette, truly I don’t mind” He chuckled as he finally wrestled free front the fabric.

It wasn’t until that moment he had a bit of a panic attack. Plagg was in the jacked, but it was already too late because the hopeful looks on her face did him in. Shaking out the vest, he hopes that let Plagg knows to stay hidden. He placed it into her waiting hands. A look of surprise lite her face as she lifted it up and down.

“It’s very light, but also this canvas is soft. It looks heavy though. Its brilliant to use the jersey nit and the canvas like this together.” She mumbled to herself as she opened it up her fingers running across the green and black lining. “The lining is super soft too, and there are inside pockets!” If her voice wasn’t soft, it would have squealed. Marinate had a thing for inside pockets but always struggled to make them on her clothes.  
“This is beautiful Adrien,” she finally said before handing it back to him.  
“Thanks, though I don’t get to wear it often I actually forgot I had it until Nino came out of my closet with it,” Adrien said with an inner sigh of relief that Plagg hadn’t been discovered.  
“Closet? Dude, your walk-in closet is the side of my house.” Nino said and leaned over to look at Marinette, “I swear he had all the clothes he models for his Pops in there and more.”  
“It's not like I’m going to throw out the clothes. They fit and besides it would be a waste.” Adrien shot back with a grin. He knew his closet was large, but it couldn’t be helped since his father was a world renowned fashion designer.  
“Maybe you’ll show Mari one of these day, I’m sure she’d just love to see all those awesome designs. Up close and personal” Alya said from her spot next to Nino and the door.  
“Alya!” Marinette hissed at her best friend.  
“I wouldn’t mind, you can bring your sketchbook if you like Mari,” Adrien said laughing at the two girls.  
“I couldn’t, that would be intruding,” Marinette said weekly.  
“I insist, I would just be happy for someone to get inspiration from them,” Adrien said with a kind smile.  
“But,” Before Marinette could protest again they pulled up to the club. “If it would be no trouble I would be happy too.” She mumbled softly.

Adrien grinned nodding his head in agreement. Maybe it could convince her to stay for a few around of UMSIII, he had been practicing since last she kicked his butt. He did have the Lucky Charm she gave him and wanted to see if it worked. The gorilla got out and opened Marinette’s door. She got out giving him a kind sheepish smile.

“Thank you,” she said then stepped out of the way, so the rest of the group could get out.  
“Hey dude mind popping the trunk?” Nino asked as he and Alya followed out from behind Adrien. He stood next to Marinette while the other three worked on getting Nino’s set up form the trunk.  
“When would be a good time for you” Adrien asked pulling out his smartphone.

He opened the calendar app and saw his complete schedule. Nathalie gave him a verbal one every morning, but he had recently asked her to share it with his phone. All of it was done threw the cloud so that he got live updates. This also let Nathalie know what time he wanted to himself without having to go through his dad.

“Oh, um any time is good for me.” Marinette stumbled over her words as she scrambled to get her phone from the coin purse she wore.

He stepped closer, so their shoulder brushed as he showed her his calendar as he looked at hers. To his surprise it was filled with project deadlines as well as homework. His was much the same but filled with photo shoots, homework, clubs, and other lessons his dad assigned him.

“Well how about this Friday right after school? I could give you a ride with me?” Adrien looked up to meet her eyes. Both blushed a bright red before taking a step back from each other. He hadn’t realized that he had gotten that close to Marinette.

“F-Friday is good for me,” She told him, as she looked down at her phone to add the event. Adrien did the same rubbing the back of his neck. He felt a little awkward now, but Nino butted in just in time to break the tension.  
“Hey Dudes, a little help here, this stuff isn’t going to move itself.” Nino called to them.  
“Oh, sorry Nino!” Marinette squeaked and jogged over to grab one of the bags.

Adrien was going to say it might be to heavy, but she just gave a huff and lifted the bag with her thighs. Heading in the back door of the club Nino flashed his credentials and told the manager that his friends were helping him set up. Adrien may have never been in a club before, but this wasn’t what he expedited. Sure, the club wouldn’t open for a couple of hours or so, but he figured it would look darker.

“Monsieur Lahiffe I’m so happy to hear you playing tonight.” Ami the owner walked into the DJ booth were the four where helping Nino set up his equipment.  
“Hey Dude, I mean Madame Ami I’m glad you're giving me this opportunity.” Nino said trying to act professionally in front of the club owner.

Adrien knew Nino hope this club would hire him regularly if they liked his mixes tonight in between the concert. Though Adrien noticed a sadness in Ami’s eyes though she was hiding it well behind her professional mask. He himself has worn that same mask more than once while working for his father.

“And who have you brought with you today? I’m assuming the three tickets I gave you went to good use?” She asked addressing the rest of them.  
“Yes Madame Ami, this is my girlfriend Alya Césaire, that is her best bud Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he is my best bud, Adrien Agreste.” Nino introduced them all. All three chimed in a hello and nice to meet you.  
“I also happen to be the owner of the Ladyblog,” Alya said holding her hand out to Ami. They shook hands as Alya asked, “If there is any chance you have a free moment I would love to get a comment. I have heard so many good things already and would like to feature the club on my blog.”

Adrien had to admire Alya’s tact, she was a damn good reporter but also kept her morals. She would never push someone into doing an interview with her. He had seen it first hand as Chat Noir. It's why he and his Lady liked to pick her out of the horde of reporter that tended to warm them after an Akuma attack. All four of them saw the flicker of sadness flash across Ami’s face this time. Clasping her elbow Ami let out a tired sigh.

“Well it’s going to get out sooner or later. I’m sorry to say, this will probably be the last night the club is open Alya.” Ami said her eyes down cased.  
“What?!” The teens all shouted in shock. Ami winced and rubbed her arm looking at them.  
“Mayor Bourgeois bought the building last night. While the previous owner was okay to let me rent the building out as a club for teens I’m not sure he will be so willing.” Ami told them but didn’t mention she had also thrown out his daughter Chloe for bringing alcohol into her club. Though it turns out she didn’t have to because three of them groaned.  
“Chloe that brat! When I get my hands on her I’ll dye that blonde head of hers black!” Alya spat.  
“I wish I could say otherwise but I know her to well,” Adrien said wishing and knowing that Chloe wasn’t always the spoiled brat she appeared to be.  
“Not cool Dudes,” Nino said.

Oddly enough Marinette didn’t comment, but there was a fury in her brow. Adrien looked back at Ami feeling bad that Chloe was once again being, well Chloe. He had hoped the party she threw for the class would show her that she got more flies with honey. Her reply though wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“EW! Who would want to catch flies?” She said with total disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi~ Thank you for the Kudos, everyone! I also want to apologize for not posting a chapter sooner. I have been having some computer troubles lately and this is the first time I have been able to upload a chapter. I have a few more in the can but they need to be edited.  
> Speaking of editing I'm looking for a trustworthy editor who will edit my chapters for free. If you are interested please e mail me at mfaver123 (at) gmail (dot) com.  
> Thank you again for the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :3
> 
> Edit: Editor spot is now closed


	4. Chapter Four: Pixie Dust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is at it again.

~Ami~  
Seeing these teens react so strongly to the mention of what happened, and that they seem to understand more than she thought, warmed Ami’s heart. She raised her hand to touch the butterfly pendant on her collarbone. The girl called Marinette notice the movement, and her eyes went to Ami’s neck.  
“Wow, that’s a beautiful pendant,” Marinette commented, “Where did you get it?”  
“My sister made it actually, she was the inspiration for Butterfly,” Ami said, as she reflected on memories, both good and bad, from before her sister's passing.  
“She must be really talented then,” Alya said.  
“She was, Carrie was my best friend. It was just us against the world.” Ami let out a chuckle. It was almost as if she could still hear her carefree sister scolding Ami for not taking better care of herself.  
“You mention her in passed tensest, is your sister no longer with you?” Adrien asked kindly with the understanding of knowing a lost one.  
“Yes, she passed away two years ago, this is really all I have left of her,” Ami said with a sad smile and holding up the pendant for all to see. “As for an interview, I’ll be more than happy to give you one Alya. Maybe sometime tomorrow.” Ami added swallowing down her grief. Ami pulled out a business card with her contact information on it.

“Rock and roll baby!” Came the shout of the one and only Jagged Stone.  
“Marinette Babe! How is my favorite designer?” Jagged asked draping an arm over her shoulder and ruffling her hair.  
“Haha, hi Jagged it’s good to see you again.” She said with an embarrassed flush in her cheeks at the attention.  
“Ami babe thanks for letting me rock the roof off tonight!” Jagged said letting go of Marinette to headbang and play a cord.  
“Monsieur Stone, welcome to Butterfly. I am honored to have you at my club. We are ready to do sound check when you are” Ami said all worries having left. She was ready to rock the house down tonight. If this club’s days were numbered, she wanted to go out with a bang.  
“Ami babe, call me Jagged everyone does.” He said with a trademark smile.  
Penny his manager walked up to the group and smarted Jagged on the back of the head. He glared at his manager but there was no heat in the glare.  
“Hi, I’m Penny Jagged’s manager you must be Ami,” Penny said as both women shook hands.  
“Yes, now if you will excuse us Monsieur Lahiffe and friend your welcome to go set up in the DJ booth over the club,” Ami said nodding to the students.  
“Thanks, Du- I mean Madame Ami, see you later,” Nino said turning away.

Ami showed Jagged and Penny around the club, including where he could hang without being disturbed by fans. Only managers, security, and few guests had access passes to these back rooms. Once Jagged was getting settled in, Ami closed the door behind her and let out a tired sigh. Looking at the leather watch she saw sound checks would be happening soon she couldn’t hear it through the soundproof rooms, but she knew they were on schedule.  
Pushing herself off the wall Ami headed to her personal office for her long overdue phone call with the Mayor.

~Hawkmoth~  
The large iron framed glass opened shining light into the dark wide-open room. Butterflies fluttered around the space as Gabriel Agreste came up his secret elevator. Stepping forward he called out.  
“Nooroo Dark Wings rise!” He called out as butterfly swarmed his body.  
He could feel it, the dark emotions of a woman, and saw her in his mind eye. Peeking inside her mind he could feel she was stressing over her club. A club called Butterfly, as she spoke with Mayor Bourgeois. Hawkmoth would have to thank Chloe personally for all the negative emotions she created around her. After all, she helped Hawkmoth create most of his Akumas. Feeling Ami’s desire for children to be carefree in the safely of her club helped him pick the percent power for her.  
Though he could see into Ami’s mind it wasn’t able to see her face. Unless she looked in a mirror he could only see what she was looking at. At that moment he saw her office where she sat. While most of the club was dark the office was done in calming colors of blue and silver. Overhead lights lit the room comfortably. There were no natural lights, but Hawkmoth could see a few low light plants. Unlike his office, this one looked lived in. The walls were blue-gray, with a glittery silver forming large diamonds on the walls. Ami turned in her chair she faced a full-length mirror that hung on the wall. When Hawkmoth got a good look at her he saw the raw pain in her eyes, he saw the same himself when he looked in the mirror. The pain of losing a loved one. In that moment he sympathizes with Ami, a woman who he was going to akumazi. He never felt guilt upon sending his Akuma to anyone before, but he hesitated. Stealing himself he held out his hand.

“You poor girl, your whole life is in that club. How could anyone ever take something so precious away from you?” Hawkmoth said in his deep voice. 

A butterfly flew into his waiting palm as he covered it with his free hand. The white wings turned a dark purple as Hawkmoth made an Akuma.

“Fly away, my evil Akuma and evilize her!” He shouted into the empty room.

~Ami~  
Slammed the phone down on the receiver with tears in her eyes. That phone call had been the worst case scenario. The Mayor told her that she was more than welcome to join his employment but that her building will be torn down in place of a new mall so his “princess” Chloe could shop there. Just the thought of her home being destroyed had her shaking with rage and fear. Unseen to hear the Akuma flew into her necklace as her head dropped into her hands.

“Hello Pixie Pollen, I am Hawkmoth, and I understand your need for these kids to enjoy life. There is to much pressure, and you have given them a safe place to let go. I grant you the ability to enable others these same feelings with your pollen. And should they be infected long enough they will become your butterflies to pass on your pollen. All I ask in return is the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous.” The dark voice said in her head as a purple mask colored her face.  
“Yes Hawkmoth, your wish is my command,” Ami said with a grin. Black bubbles formed over her then evaporating leaving behind her new form. Pixie Pollen’s silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail with purple tips on the end. A purple sweetheart butterfly bodice hugged her slim waistline, while the tail of the wings fell down her hips and over the white lace ruffle skirt. Translucent butterfly wings grew from her back and a tattoo butterfly framed her face. Jumping into the air Pixie Pollen shrunk to the side of a butterfly her wings fluttering like a hummingbird.

“Let’s have some fun!” Her voice was high pitched.

Pixie Pollen flew into the main part of the club dropping pollen on everyone she passed. Most were her employees who students stopped doing their jobs when the pollen hit them. When she started hitting couples, like Nino and Alya, the two started making out with each other. Fluttering into the club, she could see the auras of the people at the bar. One shone with shyness and love, Marinette. Adrien’s aura was bright and confident. Their heads were low as he said something in her ear.

“Poor girl, she needs to have some confidence and enjoy herself,” Pixie Pollen said fluttering around the top of Marinette's head. Purple pollen fell onto the girl making her sneezes. Making a quick U-turn Pixie Pollen went to drop her pollen on those who weren’t on the dance floor. It was time to get this party started.

~Hawkmoth~

“Good job Pixie Pollen, it won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up and there Miraculous will be mine!” He shouts into the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos! I just updated all the chapters thanks to my awesome new editor! There is also a new chapter out today and I hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Chapter Five: What Did I Just Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has done something, and she can't completely remember what she did.

~Marinette~  
The club was in full swing as Nino played a mix of Havana and Mad Hatter. Lights flashed and strobed all around them. She, Alya, and Adrien danced without a care in the world. Alya raised her arms over her head and started shouting and singing even though her voice could barely be heard.  
“I’m nuts, baby, I’m mad. The craziest friend that you’ve ever had. You think I’m psycho, you think I’m gone. Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong” Both girls sang. 

Adrien then grabbed each one by the hand spinning the girls in the tight space. Laughing as their backs fell into his chest as they spun away again. Marinette flushed face wasn’t just from the dancing, and she felt good. Good for the first time in a long while. Just being able to let go, or at least as much as she could with Adrien watching her every move. She could have sworn she saw him watch her hips as they sway and dance to the music. She didn’t have Alya’s curves, nor her confidence most days but the looks she thought she was getting from Adrien made her feel sexy.  
About six songs of dancing Marinette needed a break. She was in shape from jumping on rooftops but this dancing was a lot harder than it looks. Even if she was having the time of her life. Tapping both Adrien and Alya on the shoulders she mimes that she was going for something to drink. Alya nodded and pointed at the bar for the group to head that way.   
Adrien took the lead grabbing Marinette’s hand, they made it slowly way out of the middle of the dancing bodies. Marinette took Alya’s hand and held back the squeak when the girl’s eyes meet. Alya just rolled her eyes knowing that just holding Adrien’s hand was enough to send Marinette into a tizzy. Grabbing three bar stools that just cleared, Adrien sat in the middle of the girls. Marinette ordered a bottled water, Adrien got a club soda, and Alya got herself an orange juice and sprite.

“This place is off the charts!” Alya shouted leaning on the bar to look at her friend.

Marinette nodded her head in agreement to the statement as she sipped at the cool water. Spinning her back to the bar so she could watch the crowded Marinette watched as the other dancers. The club was packed tonight, most likely for the Jagged Stone concerts that would be happening soon. It seems all worries were gone at the entrances and the excitement was high. No drugs needed, just good music, friends, and dancing.   
Resting a hand on her purse she felt to make sure Tikki was still where she should be. She felt the fabric press on her hand in saying that she was okay. Marinette saw Alya say something in Adrien’s ear, turning to them Marinette frown at her best friend. Adrien nodded his head signaling he was okay with whatever she said. Lifting an eyebrow at Alya her friend just winked and took her drink and made her way to the DJ booth.

“She said she wanted to go check on Nino,” Adrien’s said in her ear.  
“Oh okay! D-d-did she says when she would be back?” She stuttered seeing how close their faces were.  
“Get a grip Marinette, he can’t hear you otherwise.” She scolded herself with eyes closed.

Opening them again she saw Adrien shrug meaning he didn’t know. Something tickled her nose and Marinette drew in a full breath before letting it out in a sneeze. Having just been about to say something she hoped would be flirty the sneeze took Marinette off guard.

“Bless you,” Adrien said, but Marinette didn’t really hear him. Her body felt hot and bothered. Looking up into his green eyes, Marinette gave Adrien an impish smile. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes had glazed over. His eyes were the deepest green she had ever seen, like a meadow right after a spring shower. The need to enjoy herself overcame all rational thought. The only way she saw that happening was dancing with Adrien, and being in his arms.  
“Let's dance!” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s had in hers pulling him back to the dance floor. She didn’t know what had come over her but Marinette jumped off her bar stool and grabbed his hand. Pulling Adrien behind her, Marinette’s hips swayed to the music. She stopped just on the edge of the dance floor, she was too impatient to wait to dance with him by moving into the crowd.  
“Marinette?” Adrien shouted her name over the music, but she didn’t let him say much more. Pulling him close to her Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck her mouth mouthing the music that pounded through her body.  
“Shh,” she said in his ear with a sexy grin, “just dance with me.” Her hips pressed into Adrien’s. The feeling of courage was rushing through Marinette’s blood, she was feeling daring.

She hadn’t noticed that Adrien wasn’t dancing, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his hands went to her hips to push her away. Marinette spun in his hold as she pushed her bottom into his hips. She ground on him, and a growl sounded in her ear. He spun her back to face him but before she could push herself on her again he gripped her arms painfully.

“Adrien?” She mouths the question not sure why he was angry with her. All she wanted to do was dance with him. Why did he look so upset with her? He was happy dancing with her and Alya together, did he not like her?  
“Marinette what has gotten into you? This isn’t like you.” He shouted so he could be heard over the pounding music.  
“I’m doing what I should have done long ago,” She bit back at the blonde man she has longed for, so many years.

With his hands still gripping her arms, Marinette grappled Adrien by the edges of the vest. Yanking him down and to her, Marinette kissed Adrien squarely on the lips. They were soft under hers, but they didn’t kiss her back. The spell from the pollen was broken with the kiss. It was the same for when Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir during Dark Cupid to break him from the spell he was under. Though unlike Chat, Marinette did not fare as well. Pulling back dazed, her fingers suddenly let go of Adrien who was beet red, with embarrassment, anger, discussed? Marinette had no clue, but her hands went to her parted lips. Horror crossed her face at the realization of what she just did.   
While she had no memory of the last five minutes of her dancing with Adrien she did know combined with his expression, as well as the fact she just kissed him. At least she assumed she kissed him. It was like the record button of her memory picked up as soon as her lips met. Marinette took a trembling step back, as she bumped into someone behind her.

“I’m sorry,” she said looking as though she was about to cry.

Adrien’s just stood there his expression unreadable. Marinette turned on her heels and ran through the crowd, she hadn’t heard her name over the music being called after. She just ran for all she was worth. Her hands hitting the door to the restrooms Marinette locked herself in a stall. Her back hitting the door as she fell to her butt then hugged her knees.

“Marinette,” Tikki said softly resting on Marinette’s knees looking at her with worried brows. She knew something was wrong the moment Marinette asked Adrien to dance with her. Marinette was never so forward, especially with Adrien.  
“Oh god Tikki, what did I just do? I just sexually assaulted Adrien....” she said her hand covered her mouth to stifle a sob.  
“That’s the thing Marinette, I don’t think it was you. You would never act like that with anyone, let alone Adrien.” Tikki said hoping the girl could catch onto her meaning. At the same time, she hoped Marinette would never know the true extent of what she just did to her crush.  
“I’m not sure what…” Marinette started but her brain a bit slow from her crazy emotion, as a look of anger washed over her. “It was an Akuma…” She said her voice deceptively calm, though Tikki could see the anger, hurt, and yes shame, bubbling just under the surface in Marinette’s bluebell eyes. “You have got to be kidding me! One night! Can’t I just have one night to myself” Marinette all but shouted.  
“I’m sorry Marinette,” Tikki said with sympathetic eyes.  
“It's not your fault how about we just get this done?” Marinette said with a sigh and a week smiling. She would have to worry about the consequences of what she did to Adrien after she did her job.“Tikki! Spots on!” Said getting to her feet. A flash of red filled the bathroom before she ran back out into the club.

~Adrien~  
Adrien was pissed at himself and at the Akuma who possessed Marinette. He just saw something purple fly over her head as the dust fell on top her. It was in that moment her eyes gleamed and she pulled him to the dance floor. Though Adrien wouldn’t call what she did dancing. No, Marinette threw herself at him and used him like he was her own personal strippers pole to dance on. Shocked until she started rubbing his crotch with her backside he was trying to tell her she was spelled by the Akuma he saw flying over the crowded dropping the same purple dust.Even as the dust he was trying to dance them away from almost fell onto his head there was a tug at his shirt collar. Soft lips here locked onto him and the shock that it was sweet Marinette who was kissing him had him frozen. Then something strange happens as Marinette opened her eyes. He had seen them glaze over just before she dragged him onto the dance floor. It was as if she was waking from a dream, and seeing the look of horror on her face made him feel a pang of guilt. Even though it wasn’t her fault that the Akuma possessed her. Before Adrien’s could grab her and get her out of there she ran off into the crowd.

“Marinette!” He screamed her name but her blue pigtails were out of sight. A body pushed into his as bodies started freezing around him. Those who he had been dancing with were starting to cocoon.

Those around him didn’t even seem to notice, they all had the same glazed over look Marinette had. He ran to the DJ booth for Nino and Alya. Only to find Alya was on the wall with her legs wrapped around Nino’s waste. Though even those two were wrapped up in the cocoon, and Adrien wasn’t able to see where one body ended and the other started.

“Nino! Alya!” Adrien saw power cord for the music.

Pulling the power plug, the music and dance lights were shut off in the club. A crack sounded as the hard cocoon cracked open. Where his two friends stood wrapped in an embrace, but now large purple wings came out of there back, and a purple butterfly outline was tattooed on their faces.

“Damn it,” Turning his back on Alya and Nino, Adrien ran out of the room to then lock his friends inside the DJ booth. 

The hall lights were still on as he rushed past other people in odd states of emotion. Making it to the stage and hid behind a curtain. He had no clue where Jagged Stone was, and knew the performance would most likely be canceled due to this latest attack. 

“If you ask me, this club things is totally overrated. It’s just noise, let’s go back home and have some cheese.” Plagg said from the pocket in his jacket.  
“Sorry no time for that Plagg looks like Hawkmoth isn’t taking a night off,” Adrien said before calling his transformation. “Claws out!”

He used his staff to take him up to the rafters he saw when they first got to the club. By this point, all that was left on were the emergency lights, but Chat didn’t need that to see. To his shock, the whole club was covered by the same webbing that had cocooned the people that were dusted on. Chat was looking for the Akuma he saw flying around Marinette’s head at the bar. It would pay for whatever it did to his friends, Chat would enjoy taking this Akuma down more than normal. Feeling the rafter shake under him Chat look to his left seeing his Lady there.

“Well good evening My Lady, lovely night for some dancing and music is it not?” He asked wondering how she had gotten here so quickly.  
“Hey Chat, have you seen the Akuma yet?” She asked not looking at him. He frowned and swore her eyes were bloodshot.  
“Ladybug, you okay?” He asked not answering her question as he tried to look her in the eyes. She turns to face him, and he saw that her beautiful bluebell eyes were shot. Though rage burns there almost hotter than his. Swallowing he nodded his head dropping the subject for now.  
“Little fairy thing with purple dust.” He said looking back onto the crowd. He pointed when he saw something move above the crowd as more dust floated down. “There!” He said.   
“Time to end this party,” Ladybug said before swinging down and throwing her yo-yo at Pixie Pollen. The little fairy squeaked a protest then turned large breaking free of the yo-yo.  
“Welcome to my chrysalis Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Pixie Pollen’s gestures around her like a ringleader. “My dear Ladybug you’re stressed, have some of my pollen! It's sure to loosen you up,” She said in a false tone of sympathy. Pixie Pollen turned small again to come dust over their heads.   
“Watch out LB that stuff is potent!” Chat Noir said as they both jumped out of the way.

He turned to see ladybug throwing her yo-yo in the air. He knew something was different about her tonight. She did seem stress to the point of breaking, her shoulder looked like the weight of the world was on them. They would have to talk after the battle to see if there was anything he could do. Chat Noir then remember another blue hair girl he needed to see after the battle was over. “It's going to be a very long night,” he thought as he jumped to grab Pixie Pollen between his hand. She flew just out of reach.

~Marinette~  
“I don’t have time for this tonight, Lucky charm!” She said catching the small tube of adhesive in her hand.  
“Plan on doing some arts and crafts My Lady?” He asked spinning his baton to keep the dust from hitting him.  
“I’m not sure,” she mutters as they dodged more dust raining on them. She looked down at the adhesive, then around the club her eyes falling on a vacuum, then Chat Noir staff. “Chat cover me!” She said jumping from table to table.

“Time for some spring cleaning!” Ladybug said mostly to herself as she ran to get the vacuum. Once her hand wrapped around the handle, she spun, “Chat! This way,” she called to her partner.

Together Ladybug and Chat Noir avoid the pollen of all the pixies, that were once the other clubbers. Ladybug kept her eyes on Pixie Pollen and flipped on the vacuum. The pollen began to get sucked up into the vacuum. Flinging her yo-yo to the rafters she swung and aimed at Pixie Pollen. Pixie Pollen screamed as she tried swimming in the air for a brief moment then got sucked in with the rest of her dust. 

Before Pixie Pollen could grow big and distort the vacuums with her size, Ladybug dropped to the grown. Uncapping the adhesive with her teeth she squeezed the whole tube into the still sucking vacuum. Giving it a shake she dropped it with a crash, then jumped back as the vacuum started to crack open. Chat Noir dropped next to her as they watched Pixie Pollen grow in size but she was coated with pollen in all the colors of the rainbow. She looked like a glittery puffball. Her arms and wings were also glued to her side as she struggled to get free from the sticky bond.

“Purr-fect art project My Lady, A+.” Chat said striding as he grabbed the choker and threw it to Ladybug. 

Ladybug didn’t feel his joy, she honestly just wanted it to be done. Breaking the butterfly pendant the purple Akuma flew out.

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma. It’s time to devilize!” She said without the passion and joy she normally felt after freeing a victim from Hawkmoth. “Bye bye little butterfly.” She said watching the white butterfly fly away. “Miraculous ladybug,” she threw the tube of adhesive into the air turning the club and it’s people back to normal. 

Ladybug didn’t even stay behind for the fist bump with Chat. Her emotions were on the breaking point as she ran out a fire exit of the club. Into the ally, she ran she transformed back into Marinette. She kept running until her legs all but gave out from under her. She didn’t fall through, just breached her hands on her knees. Tears had started falling, and a sob racked her chest, as they fell to the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response I have had for this story. Worry not! I have another chapter in the works and shouldn't be ending any time soon.


	6. Chapter Six: Safe in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have all been patient with me and thank you for your lovely comments. :D I enjoy reading them and responding to them. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! P Also please don't forget to hit the subscribe button to get notified when I post a new chapter. Now without further ado chapter six!  
> Summary: Action Action read all about it! Chat Noir was spotted with another woman on the Eiffel tower

~Chat Noir~  
Chat Noir was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Feeling a lot like Heracles at that moment. His Lady and Princess were both in pain, and both had run away. Jumping into the roof of the club he searched for his Lady. Seeing a flash of pigtails out of the corner of his eye he turned that way. With determination in his eyes, he used his baton to jump from roof to roof for following her. He was determined to find out what had his Lady so upset, he would hate to have to fight her as an Akuma victim. Though as he looked down he saw Marinette on her knees. Her back heaved, as his ears picked up her sobs. He dropped down by her side and made enough noise that hopefully, she would hear him coming.  
Still, as he rested his hand on her shoulder, she jerked under his fingers. Her blotchy eyes were the color of the midnight sea, while tears ran clean lines through her makeup. His heart broke at the site of her and wished he could go back and defeat the Akuma all over again. Chat’s hand slide from her shoulder down her arm, gently tugging her into his embrace. One hand rested on the back of her head while his other curled around her waist. He was mindful of his claws, careful that they didn’t bite into her skin as he held her. It was almost as if a dam had opened up in Marinette because she shook even harder in his arm. He could feel her hot panting breath on his neck where his suit didn’t completely cover.  
Soon her sobs lessen to hiccups and sniffles. Feeling her hands loosen the grip they had on the front of his suit, he waited for her to gently push at him with flattening palms. She didn’t completely disentangle herself from his empress but she pulls back. Her bluebell eyes were red, and while her makeup had smeared he didn’t think she had ever looked more beautiful. Not that seeing her cry was something he ever wanted to see again. If he knew she was crying like this again, he would do everything in his power to hunt down the person responsible. Sadly he knew the reason for her tears, and he was partly to blame.

“Chat…” She sniffled and swallowed before starting again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she trailed off again unable to find the right words to explain.  
“No need to apologize Marinette,” he said giving her waist a squeeze.  
“But, I just completely lost it and got snot all over your suit,” She said her hand waving at where she had cried. Though there was a damp spot on his shoulder from her tears he didn’t really think she had gotten ‘snot’ on him.  
“Marinette, it’s all right. I’m just sorry you are upset enough to cry that hard.” He said softly. 

Her head ducked dropping to his chest, to take a few breaths. He felt her back rise and fall with each breath. An idea came to him then and hoped she would go along with it. After all the last time he carried her across rooftops there wasn’t an Akuma after her. Wait, scratch that, Glaciator had attacked her and he had to run with her in his arm but right before that she trusted him. The memory of the romantic dinner he made for his Lady was still bittersweet. Curling his fingers under her chin, he lifts face to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, how about I take you somewhere special?” He asked with a lopsided smile.  
“Where?” She asked whipping at the mascara from under her eyes.  
“That’s a surprise, but I guarantee it will be the most spectacular thing you will ever see.” Chat said with confidence.  
“Okay,” She said softly nodding her head.  
“Wrap your arms and legs around me, and hold on tight okay?” He said bending his knees. 

Marinette did as he asked, and she was settled so her arms were around his neck and her ankles crossed at his back. When he straightened he gave her some support so she was higher on his body. Grabbing his baton from his back he let go of her completely. Marinette’s thighs tighten around his hip bones. If circumstances were different he might have been tempted to say something sensual but this was about her, not making jokes. 

“I’ll need both hands to get us where we are going. Don’t worry though, if you fall I’ll catch you.” He said but heard a choked laugh next to his ear.  
“Chat, you won’t let that happen,” she said and there was a smile in her voice. 

The trust she had in him warmed his heart. With a nod, he extended his baton and they rose into the night sky. The part of Paris they were in had been dark, but Chat saw everything with his night vision as if it were the day. The baton retracted and then extended again, as he moved them quickly across Paris. 

~Marinette~  
The wind blew Marinette's hair into her face, as she watched the city she loved to fly by. Chat soften each landing, as he jumps from roof to roof, so she was jostled as little as possible. Her eyes closed and she borrowed her nose into his neck. He smelled like a Parisian night, the forest, and something that was uniquely Chat. Of all of the people who could have found her after a night like this, it had to be her partner and best friend. Well best guy friend, Alya got the title of best friend in her life. Still, Chat had seen her at her absolute worse tonight.  
Marinette wouldn’t have had it any other way though, not even Tikki could have comforted her. Tikki had flown out of Marinette's purse watching her chosen sob on the sidewalk. Floating up, she gave Marinette a kiss on the forehead, and just let her express how she was feeling. Having seen Chat coming from behind her though she had disappeared into the purse again.  
With a final thump, Chat’s arms wrapped around her again. Lifting her head from his neck, she let go of his wait. Her feet hit the grown as she took a step back, but  
Chat just pulled her back to him again. 

“Careful,” He whispered next to her ear. 

He was right to say so, looking around Marinette gasped. They were on the Eiffel Tower, not on the viewing platform either. They were on the large beams that she, as Ladybug, and Chat would sit on during their patrols. He brought her to their spot. Maybe it was just the fact she was already emotional but tears welled up in her eyes.

“Oh no,” He said cupping both cheeks with his gloved hands. “Please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, Princess. Do you not like heights?” He asked slightly panicked.  
“No, it’s just,” She said looking up at him, “this is perfect.”  
“I’m glad then, here let’s sit,” He said with a kind smile. 

Maneuvering her, Chat had them both sitting on the edge of the beam. They’re feet dangled off the edge into the open air. Chat wrapped a supportive arm around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. They were hip to hip, side to side, her head resting on his shoulder. The quiet moment was comfortable between them as they looked out into the city that lit up the sky. Even if she wasn’t in her suit, she trusted Chat wouldn’t let her fall. Just this moment she felt lighter, the weight of what happened tonight wasn’t as heavy.

“Thank you, I really needed this.” She said softly after some time of the cool breeze blowing past them.  
“I’m glad I was able to do this for you Purrincess.” He purred on top of her head “Would you like to talk about it?”

Marinette let out a heavy sigh knowing she should tell someone, rather than keep it bottled up. Bottling it up wouldn’t do anyone any good, because those negative emotions could attract an Akuma to her. Being Ladybug, she didn’t have the liberty of being Akumatized. Which meant she had to express her feelings and the trouble she was feeling.

“You may or may not be aware of this but I have never been affected by an Akuma before.” She told him honestly, even if her friends thought otherwise she couldn’t lie to her partner.  
“And tonight was your first time” He mused nodding his head.  
“Yeah, and I did something I could never take back. Something I don’t think the person will forgive me for, and I wouldn’t blame him either.” She said, feeling the tears well up again. Taking a deep breath she tried to hold them at bay.  
“That’s not true Marinette, whatever happens, was not your fault, it was the Hawkmoth’s.” Chat said vehemently.  
“But what if it is something I always dreamed of doing, and that because the Akuma that dream ended up being a nightmare?” She said to whisper softly.  
“What exactly happened?” He hesitantly asked her, and she knew the Marinette had recently left before Chat Noir showed up.  
“I’m not exactly sure, and I dread finding out but when I came out of the,” She looked up at the night sky and waved her hand out in the air looking for the right words. “Came out of the Akuma thrall, I was... I was kissing my crush.” The last of the words came out in a rush.  
“It still wasn’t your fault,” Chat said pulling her closer by a hand at her shoulder. 

Giving into him she wrapped both arms around him, as best she could. They were sitting on a beam thousands of feet in the air. Her temple rest on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, she could feel the comfort he was giving her. It wasn’t long after that, Marinette's body shivered. She hadn’t realized it until that moment but the night was cold without her suit on. Chat Noir chuckled and lightly trailed a claw up her bare arm. Another shiver and goosebumps trailed up her arm. 

“I guess it's time to take my Princess home.” He said when she playfully smacked his hand away to keep him from doing what he did with his claw again.  
“Yes please, I’m not exactly dressed for being up here,” she said with a smile of her own. This one genuine, and the first real one she felt after the Akuma attack. 

Chat Noir helped her up so they stood in the middle of the beam. He squatted down so Marinette could sit on his thighs and wrap her legs around his back. A flush colored her cheeks feeling how close they’re bodies were pressed together. Leaning back she looked into his toxic green eyes. His cat eyes dropped from her bluebells to her lips for a brief moment. Marinette wasn’t sure what was passing between them. The voice that normally stopped her from thinking inappropriate thoughts about her partner was, in fact, encouraging her. Chat’s eyes lifted back to her as he leaned in closer, or was it her arms that were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer?  
Marinette wasn’t sure who initiated it, but the next moment their lips were pressed together. Both of their eyes closed, then open after the soft touching of lips. It should have been a simple kiss, but the magnitude of what it could mean. Marinette's eyes closed as she went back in for another kiss. Even the feeling his claws digging into the fabric of her shirt didn't distract her from the feeling of Chat Noir's lips locked with her own.  
The ringing of a phone, however, did. Gasping for breath Marinette's eyes popped open, her cheeks were flushed, and mouth was rosie. Before Marinette could pick up through the ringing came to an end. Shuffling awkwardly she pulled the phone with Tikki’s help.  
“Oh god, Tikki! I forgot she was in my bag.” Marinette thought with panic. The bag had been squished between her and Chat bodies while they had been kissing. “Oh god, I just kissed Chat Noir!”  
Marinette didn’t have time to panic over this revelation because her phone started ringing again. Alya was calling her, letting out a tired sigh, Marinette answered the phone. She had run out of the club without telling anyone, and no doubt Alya, Nino, and maybe Adrien, were all in a panic over where she was. She wondered if Adrien would have told Alya and Nino what had happened between them, but they nicked that, Adrien wasn’t one to gossip. Marinette showed Chat that is was Alya calling. It was then she notices that his cheekbones had a bit of a flush under his mask. She would have given his collar a jingle to tease him about it but the phone was on its last ring. Marinette didn’t want Alya to worry about her whereabouts. Picking up the phone Marinette was just about to say “hey,” but was cut off by Alya shrieking in her ear.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You better have a good explanation as to why you are KISSING CHAT NOIR on top of the Eiffel tower!” Marinette pulled the phone away from her ear with a wince. No doubt Chat had heard what Alya said as well because he started looking down for the brunette.  
“Hey Alya,” Marinette said lamely.  
“Oh no, don’t you ‘hey’ me girl. Spill because I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you after the Akuma attack.  
“I’m sorry Alya,” Marinette swallowed again wishing she didn’t cry every time she thought about what happened during the Akuma attack.  
“Marinette, are you okay? I had hoped you and Adrien had run off to safety because we didn’t find him either.” Alya must have heard something in her voice since Alya’s soften.  
“Adrien is missing?” She said with worry and a slight panic in her voice. Marinette might not have known what had happened right before the kiss with Adrien, she didn’t want anything to happen to him. Paris wasn’t the safest place to be in the middle of the night.  
“I’m sure he’s fine, but we haven’t heard from him. Come down here so we can look for him together and then head home.” Alya said.  
Chat Noir shook his head and spoke up the first time since she picked up the phone. He leaned in close so Alya could hear him on the other end of the phone.  
“I saw Aiden get into the car with his driver, right before I found Marinette. I’m sure he made it home safely.  
“I still want Marinette to walk home with us Tom Cat,” Alaya shot back at Chat. Marinette giggles at Alyas and at Chat’s grimace at the nickname.  
“I promise to get her home safe and sound Mademoiselle Cesaire,” Chat said.  
“You better! Superhero or not, I will take you down, should anything, and I mean anything, happens to my best friend. I will nutter you, and feed you your-!” Alya was getting ready for a long rant.  
“All right Alya!” Marinette said cutting her off. “Chat will take me home, and you and Nino get home safely too, please. Love you bye!” Marinette said the last words in a rush. Shaking her head she looked down at her friend who was below them. “Take me home kitty?” Marinette asked looking back up at him with a chagrined face. She put her cell phone back in her purse and made sure Tikki wasn’t squished too much between them.  
“Sure thing Princess, though I have to say you have good friends who will threaten me to make sure you're safe.” Chat said shifting to stand.  
“No, I have the best friends.” She said with a smile resting her chin on his shoulder.  
“Well Princess, I’ll keep you safe, I purr-omise,” Chat said above her head.

Chat lifted her up to his body, as Marinette tighten her hold. She could feel each flex of muscle under her. She wonders for a moment if Chat knows that she thought of him as one of those friends. She would have to tell him before he left her for the night. Though, as they shot off into the air with his baton, Marinette knew nothing but the night sky and wind in her hair. The graceful way Chat ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease, pulled her into sleep. All the crying wore her out, and the safety she felt in Chat's arms allowed her to relax.


	7. Chapter Seven: How to Reassure a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs to make sure that his "friendship" with Marinette is going to be okay.  
> Gabriel feels a connection with Ami and doses something nice for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness its almost New Years and the holidays are finally over! I hope all you lovely people had a wonderful holiday because I know mine was filled with inspirations for this fanfic and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Keep a lookout though, there might just be another one in the coming new year.

**~Chat Noir~**

Chat landed on the balcony of Marinette's bedroom. Her room was the attic of the house, and the house was over Marinette’s parent's bakery. Every time he had come over, as Adrien or Chat Noir, he always felt more welcome there than in his own home. Chat had felt Marinette’s hold loosen on him on their way to her house. When he had stopped to adjust his hold on her he called her name, she hadn’t woken up. Chat had shifted her so their chests were pressed together, and his fingers were laced together under her bottom. Her legs were through the loop of his arms. He had jumped from roof to roof rather than use his baton to take her home now. It had taken longer, but Chat didn’t mind holding his Princess for a while longer.

The night had been a long one, with what happened between him, as Adrien, and Marinette. Chat had no clue how they were going to get back what they had, but Adrien would be damned if he let this cause Marinette to stop speaking to him in full sentence again. He was really glad that she only stuttered every now and then. He even considered it progress to them becoming better friends. _“Friends,”_ The word sounded almost bitter in his mind now. Now that he knew, knew that Marinette had had feelings for him that went beyond friendship.

Leaning down, with one arm wrapped around Marinette and his hand cupping the back of her head, Chat opened the hatch to her bedroom. Dropping down to Marinette's bed he started pulling the cover back from her bed. The crouched position had Marinette sitting on his thighs while her legs dangled behind him. Marinette made a sound of protest as he tried disentangling himself from her hold. A soft chuckle left him when Marinette hold got tighter, still, he was gentle with her.

 

“Come on Purr-less I have to get home too.” He said softly.

 

Something in Marinette’s mind must have registered his words because she let go after a moment. His poor Princess was exhausted after the night's events. Pulling the green ribbons out of her hair, and the strap of her purse over her head, he set the items on the shelf above her head. He knew that he wouldn’t have been comfortable sleeping with them on his person.  Pulling the fluffy pink comforter up and over her shoulders, Chat tucked her in. Seeing the midnight blue strands fall over the pillow, Chat was half tempted to curl up by her side. She snuggled closer to the large cat body pillow that was at the head of her bed.

 

“Lucky cat,” Chat muttered.

 

He was jealous over an animal pillow, he wanted to be the one Marinette wrapped herself around. Then again she had been teachnely wrapped around him while she had slept in his arms. Just thinking about when her bottom had been nestled on his lap had him shifting on the bed uncomfortable. Shaking his head he was about to jump back through the hatch to let Marinette sleep in peace. His eyes landed on the green ribbons he had set to the side for her. Before he could think too much on it he tucked both ribbons into a side pocket. If she asked him about it, he wouldn’t lie that he took the satin ribbons but he wouldn’t be able to say why he took them. Chat made sure that the lock on the hatch clicked when he closed the door behind him.

 

 _“Beep, beep, beep,”_ the sound came from his ring. He was surprised Plagg was only just now letting him know that he had five minutes to get home. Taking one last look at the hatch he smiled down at Marinette’s sleeping face. Turning his back he made sure no one below would see him leaving via Marinette’s balcony. He should have checked before he got there as well but was more concerned about the bluenette.

 

“Claws in,” Adrien had landed in his bedroom.

 

He had gotten in by the window he left unlocked for just that purpose. There had been many nights he patrolled with his Lady that he locked himself out by accident. Plagg let out a miserable growl, that was most likely his stomach talking now.

 

“Camembert!” Plagg fazed through the door of the mini-fridge were Adrien kept all the stinky cheese.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he went to go change out of his day clothes into night clothes. Stepping into his bathroom next he went through his nightly routine. Coming out of his large walk-in closet, in nothing but low riding ladybug sweatpants, boxer briefs peeking over the waistband. He had ordered them off of one of those custom order websites in secret. They were super soft and comfortable to sleep in. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he fell back with a huff. His mind wandered back to Marinette as well as his Lady. He wished he knew what had happened with Ladybug that had her distressed.

 

“Plagg is there any way to contact Ladybug or something? She was really upset about something and I don’t feel easy about just leaving it as is.” Adrien asked.

“I’m sure she’s fine kid, plus she’s Ladybug. The likelihood of her getting Akumatized is very low.” Plagg said loafing over to rest on Adrien’s forehead.

“That doesn't make me feel any better about the situation Plagg” Adrien growl and waved Plagg off his forehead.

“Anyways, to answer your question, no. You can only communicate through the suits.” Plagg grumbled and floated to the top of the bed.

 

Adrien let out a sigh, wishing again that he was able to do something for his Lady like he did for Marinette. The fact he couldn’t annoy him to no end. Crawling up the king size bed Adrien got under the covers. His mind brought up the image of Marinette cuddled up to her cat body pillow. He thought her bed was nicer than his. It was smaller so if he slept in it with her he could spo-...

 

“Gah!” Adrien groans and smacks his face with the plan of his hand.

 

He rolled onto his back and then over again to his other side facing the floor to ceiling windows. He needed to stop thinking about Marinette that way. He was in love with Ladybug. With a beat of his pillows, Adrien settled down for the night.

 

**~Ami POV~**

Ami looked at her club with sadness. The guilt over having been Akumatized still weighed heavy on her. It was the morning after and the one strong drink she poorer for herself the night before throbbed in the back of her head. Ami was glad she wasn’t a big drinker but that also made her a light weights. She was rubbing her temples when her cell phone rang. She had all the clubs calls being directed to her phone. Though she guessed she would have to cancel that line soon since the mayor was throwing her out.  Pulling her phone out of the black jeans she was wearing she didn’t recognize the number but answered anyways

 

“Club Butterfly this is Ami.” She said automatically and winced because she wouldn’t be able to say that much longer.

“Madam Ami, this is Nathalie Sancoeur I am Gabriel Agreste personal assistant. I am calling to inform you Gabriel enterprises just bought the building you are in.” Natalie sated.

 

Ami was stunned speechless and had almost missed what the women said next. After all, it was the words she had been wanting to hear all day.

 

“Mr. Agreste has requested his fashion show for Fashion Week take place at your club. When we got word Mayor Bourgeois was going to replace it we thought it necessary to purchase the building. I’ll be faxing you a rental agreement of course and there will be some changes but Mr. Agreste thought it would be a waste to pass up such a good investment.” Natalie went on to say.

“Yes, of course, I’m at the club now so please fax it here.” She said quickly before this chance could be passed up.

“Already done, please sign it and send it back before the end of the day Madam Ami,” Natalie said before hanging up.

 

Ami looked at her phone dumbfounded. She wouldn’t lose her club, she could still keep her sister dream alive. Brushing the tears out of her face she stood up and gave a hard look around her club. The look softens and she could almost feel her sister standing next to her at that moment. Turning she headed to her office to go read over the contract.

 

**~Gabriel~**

Gabriel stood looking out the long floor to ceiling window that looked out into the courtyard from his atelier. His hands holding each wrist and standing tail. He didn’t know why he told Natalie to buy Club Butterfly. It wasn’t a good investment, not that he was worried that it couldn’t be. He had found a kinship of shorts while inside of Ami’s mind. Two knocks on the door signaled Natalie’s entrance.

 

“Come,” He said not even turning to face her. Though she had proven herself as his assistant, and he entrusted her with his secrets, she was little more than a pawn in his game. And you do not tell a pawn all of the plans.

“It is done, Mayor Bourgeois, wasn’t happy but we now own the club.” She said simply knowing how he only wanted facts. Though he could hear her concern over the transaction. “If I may Mr. Agreste. Is it wise to buy a club that isn’t even profitable yet, and to uproot one of your biggest runways shows from Fashion Week to a club?”

“You’re right, you may not,” the snap in his don’t question me a voice.

“Yes, my apologies Mr. Agreste,” she said in her neutral tone.

 

Gabriel knew she was right. He probably made some people unhappy with the move, but he had the money to do it. Though, with any luck, there could be a few optional Akuma victims. The silence between the two of them stretched until another knock, this time three of them, came at his office door. Gabriel turns away from the window and went to his large standing tablet, which was more of an alter if you asked anyone else.

 

“Enter.” He started while looking down at the tablet and started working on it. The door opened then closed as Natalie left and Adrien walked in.

“Good morning father,” Adrien said.

“What can I do for you Adrien I’m very busy right now.” His voice was stern as he was looking over designs for the fashion show.

“I just thought I should inform you that I’m having a friend over this Friday,” Adrien said.

“As long as it’s not that Norman child then that fine,” Gabriel told him while his fingers glided over the screen.

“No Father,” Adrien said then added after a moment. “Her name is Marinette, she won the derby hat competition you held at my school.”

 

Gabriel looked up at this with surprise, while he knew all the children in his classroom why he would be bringing over a baker's daughter and not the mayor's confused him. Gabriel didn’t know that they two were even friends.

 

“Yes, I remember Madam Dupain-Cheng. What is the purpose of her visit?” Gabriel asked pulling up the file he had Natalie made for her. A yearbook picture and the background check along with a complete profile was at his fingertips. Not that his son could see any of this.

“She likes to see some of the old design I have from passes photo shoots. We will probably also be studying for the physics quiz we have next Monday.” Adrien added more information than was necessary if you asked Gabriel.

“That’s fine, also inform Madam Dupain-Cheng that she will be contacted and given tickets for the upcoming fashion show. You will be wearing the hat she made.” Gabriel told him.

“Of course father. Have a good day.” Adrien said before Gabriel could dismiss him himself.

 

Looking at the closed door, Gabriel let out a sigh. He was growing more distant from Adrien every day, but he had to for his plan to work.

 

**~Adrien~**

The door clicked behind Adrien with a soft thud. He looked over at Natalie, who sat typing at her desk outside of his father's Altair. He might complain that he didn’t see his father often but he didn’t envy Natalie for being his only assistant. As far as Adrien was concerned she had the patience of a saint.

“I'm heading out with Nino, Alya and maybe Marinette if she can make it out.” He told her.

“That is fine, but please don’t leave your bodyguard behind. He is there to make sure you stay safe.” Natalie said looking at him over her glasses.

 

Adrien winced knowing he ditched his bodyguard while being Chat Noir the night before. He nodded his head in understanding.

 

“I won’t be out at night but if I am I’ll call him.” He said waving goodbye with his hand in the air.

 

“Wait, Adrien!” Natalie called after him but he was already out the front door.

 

Breaking into a jog, he left via the side gate, rather than the large car one. He wished he was running at Chat Noir rather then Adrien Agreste, he always felt much more free as his superhero self. Plagg flew out of his inner pocket and floated in front of him while.

 

“You know she just going to send that big ape after you right? He will ping all post just like last time.” Plagg stated.

“Yeah, but I need to make sure Marinette is okay after last night, I know Chat helped her feel better but I want to make sure as Adrien that we are okay,” Adrien said he grabbed Plagg and putting him back into his inner jacket pocket.

 

Adrien was back in his normal school clothes, orange high top sneakers, blue jeans, back short sleeve with three colored striped shirts, and a white dress shirt. This was his favored most comfortable outfit he liked wearing when he was relaxing. Stopping for a street light, he was about to cross to the bakery where Marinette’s parents lived when he heard her voice. It had come from across from him. She and Alya were heading into the park where the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue was placed in honor of the two heroes. He was about to call out when he heard Marinette tell Alya something.

 

“It doesn't matter Alya, he probably won't forgive me anyways.” She said defeatedly.

“Mari, you're being silly, now tell me what happen last night that drove you to kiss you know who,” Alya said as they sat on one of the park benches.

 

Adrien was very intrigued to hear what she had to say about last night. Though he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on a private conversation. Then again, he knew more than Marinette thought he did about what happened the night before.

 

**~Marinette~**

Marinette just finished telling Alya all that happened, up until how she ended up kissing Chat Noir. Marinette had her red ribbons back in her hair this time, when she had woken that morning she had found that her green ones were missing. According to Tikki, she had seen Chat Noir take them with him when he left. Marinette wasn’t sure how she felt about that but she would have to think about her partner later.

 

“First you have to know that it's not your fault. Adrien isn’t going to hold what you did against you.” Alya said rubbing Marinette’s back.

“I know that, to both. Still knowing what I do, it doesn't make me feel any better.”  She bemoaned.

“Have you tried talking to him since you ran out of the club last night?” Alya asked pointedly. The girls may have been best friends but Alya was never one to sugar coat a situation.

“Talk to him,” Marinette huffed resting her arms on her thighs, while she looked down at her pink ballet slippers. “I can hardly put a string of words together while I’m with him, and that’s on a good day.”

“Girl, that might have been true but this past month you have been doing way better,” Alya told her with confidently.

“Well consider all that progress lost in a moment, that should have been beautiful, but was turned into a  horror story.” Marinette blinked back the tears as she felt her heart squeezed.

 _“Damn you HawkMoth, why can’t you just leave us alone.”_  Marinette thought miserably.

“There will be another moment, and you never know, maybe HawkMoth did you two a favor,” Alya said bumping Marinette’s shoulder with her own.

“How do you figure that?” Marinette looked up at her auburn friend.

“Well, you got to kiss your crushed for starts, something you never would have gotten the conference to do on your own. Also maybe this will finally pull you out of the ‘friend zone’ with Adrien.” Alya said wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulder pulling her into a side hug.

“I don’t know Alya it could have the opposite effect, and I would rather have his friendship than having no relationship at all.” Marinette leaned into hug taking comfort.

  


**~Adrien~**

Adrien was shocked speechless, to say the least. He knew after last night that Marinette had a crush on him. Though, to hear her say that she would be just happy to have a relationship as just friends made his heart hurt for her. In a moment he wanted to go to her and tell her they were more than just friends. His heart beat quickly then as the thought of Ladybug drifted through his mind. His Lady was the owner of his heart even if she didn’t know it quite yet.

 

“Wow, to think she would give up having you as her boyfriend so the two of you could still be friends is sure something kid,” Plagg said floating in the shrubs that he was hiding behind. Marinette and Alya were sitting just on the other side of it, on a bench a few feet away.

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed but it was too late both girls had heard them and turn to look back through the shrubs.

“Who’s there?” Alya demanded to get to her feet. Marinette was already halfway to her feet. Through the shrubs, Adrien saw the sinking look of dread cross her face. Somehow she knew it was him before Alya did.

“Damn it,” Adrien said under his breath as he saw that Marinette was going to make a run for it.

“Marinette where are you going?” Alya shouted after the bluenette.

 

Adrien sprinted to catch up with her. His mind and heart told him if he let her get away they would never get back what they once had. Though a small part of his heart asked, _“do you really want that, or do you want more?”_ Either way, he couldn’t let her get away from him this time. He chased her through the park, across the Seine, and into the Metro. She was fast for someone so tinny but, knowing how clumsy she could be, he worried that she might hurt herself. He saw her struggling with her bag when she got stuck at the turnstile. He could see her hands tremble with the clasp for her wallet, that must be where she kept her MetroCard. Adrien let out a heavy sigh as he slowed down as approached her like a fearful kitten.

 

“Marinette,” He said softly not wanting to spoke her.

 

Like him, her breathing was labored from the sprinting they just did. Her shoulder came up to her ears as her whole body froze. Her hands stopped fumbling with her wallet as she turned those bluebell eyes on his. He could see the fear and panic in them, he hated that he was the reason those emotions were playing across her face. For a moment he feared she might be traumatized, so he looked around quickly for a purple butterfly. Adrien didn’t see any but felt no relief. Taking another step to her he reached into his pocket for his own flip wallet. Pulling out his MetroCard she finally took that last step so he was standing by her side but didn’t touch her.

 

“Can we go somewhere?” He asked softly holding up his own MetroCard for her to see.

 

Marinette didn’t say anything just ducked her head from his gaze and nodded once. She pulled out her own MetroCard as they went through the turnstiles together. The Metro was quiet during this time of day. Only a few people milled around as got on this train or that. Uncertain Adrien took Marinette's hand in his. She didn’t pull away, so, that had to be a good sign right? Leading her onto the train they took two seats next to each other. Still, the silence was thick as Adrien pondered where they could go. Looking at the map that was on the roof of the train, he watched the root they were on. At that moment he knew where they could go to talk.  



	8. Lac Inférieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a meeting of the hearts, though its nothing either of them were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Wow its already 2019! Well, I hope you all had fun because I have a lot in store for this fanfic this year. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

******~Marinette~**   
  
Marinette let Adrien lead her off the metro and onto a sunny street. They weren’t in the metro for long, about thirty minutes maybe less. The entire time Adrien held her hand in his, and not just a clasping of hands. His fingers were interlaced with hers. Marinette would have been freaking out, on the inside of course, if it wasn’t for the dread this confrontation would turn out. Her only hope was that he would still want to be her friend after this was all over. She didn’t know how much he had heard of hers and Ayla’s conversation. Though she got the distinct impression he had to know about the supper crush she had on him now.

  
She followed behind him until he tugged her to his side so they could walk together rather than her two paces behind him. For the first time since they let the underground metro she looked around and found herself in a part of Paris she normally didn’t visit.    
  
“Lac Inférieur?” She asked seeing the park sign as they walked into the said park. 

  
“Yeah, I thought this might be a good place for us to talk privately,” Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Marinette knew that him rubbing the back of his neck wasn’t a good sign, it meant that he was nervous. She hated that she was the one who was making him feel that way. Still, he hadn’t let go of her hand, as they slowed their steps when they got to a lake. Marinette sucked in a breath of the fresh air when she saw it. It was beautiful and she felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease just a bit.   
  
“Mom used to take me here for lunch some days. She would pack us a picnic and find a shady spot for us. We used this really beautiful quilted blanket we would sit on.” Adriens lips curled into a smile at the memory. Marinette saw the far-off look in his eyes as he looked to one of the weeping willow trees.

  
“It sounds like the two of you have really good memories here.” Marinette mention and for once she didn’t stutter. Her voice was hesitant though as if she walked on eggshells.

  
“It was, she would bring extra bread so I could feed the swans that sometimes swim on the lake.” He said now looking at the lake.

  
“There are swans here?” Marinette excited and looked around for them but frowned when she didn’t see any of the beautiful creatures.    
  
Adrien’s laughs were like liquid sunshine to Marinette’s ears. It came from his belly and sounded a bit rusty like he didn’t laugh often. When Marinette had first heard it she was determined to make him laugh like that as much as possible.    
  
“It doesn’t look like it now, but there were whenever we came,” Adrien said his voice sounding less heavy.    
  
He led them over to an empty bench that faced the large lake. Ducks located on the surface, there were some people fishing, and others were jogging or walking. All in all, Marinette felt at peace here. Neither of them said anything until at the same time they spoke at once.    
  
“Marinette I...”    
“Adrien I...”    
  
Both of them blushed and locked eyes before turning away from each other. Adrien rubbed back of his neck as he chuckled. Marinette looked over her shoulder at him and blushed prettily. Adrien turned to look at her, giving her a lopsided smile. It was the one she had come to know that was only for his friends.    
  
“Would you like to go first, or shall I?” He asked her. Marinette swings her knees so she faced him again. Her knees bumped him as she nodded her ascent for him to go first. Adrien just nodded and looked her in the eyes.

  
“I want to apologize for what last night. I know things got a little...” he blushed lightly and Marinette got a sinking feeling that she did more than just kiss him.

  
“What exactly did I do last night....” She bit her bottom lip worriedly as she stirred into his green eyes, “I don’t remember anything except for when I woke up.” She looked away unable to mention the kiss they shared.   
  
It was in that moment Marinette wondered how she broke free of the spell in the first place. The last time she broke a spell of someone under an Akuma thrall was when she kissed Chat Noir during Dark Cupid. At this moment she didn’t want to think too deeply about having two True Love’s if that was the case. Still, she wasn’t in love with Chat Noir, but the kiss they shared the night before… Nope! She wasn’t thinking about this now.   
  
“You just, well we just started dancing but it was a bit more um…” he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes looked to the lake.

  
“A bit more what?” she asked with dread.

  
“Amours.” Adrien sighed before saying that one word then looking directly into her eyes.

  
“Oh…” she said looking down at her lap.

  
“I’m so sorry Adrien, I wish...” She said feeling mortified and ashamed.

  
“It’s not your fault Marinette you couldn’t have known an Akuma would show up,” Adrien said resting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Marinette stood from the bench her fist clenching. The sudden movement had him removing his hand from her and dropping to the bench.   
  
“Even now I don’t have the confidence,” She said just under her breath but, he still heard her.

  
“For what? Marinette?” Adrien asked.    
  


Marinette’s body was trembling with her emotions. Looking down she tried saying the words but looking into his emerald green eyes she couldn’t.    
  
“Because I feel ashamed! I feel ashamed because I have wanted to kiss you for a long time!” She shouted.    
  
In the background, birds fluttered away at her shout. A blush covered her cheeks.    
  
“I know you like someone else and I would never ask for something you weren’t willing to give.” She said softly sitting back down on the bench. “I feel ashamed because while I want to kiss you, I didn’t want it to be because an Akuma pushed me on to you.”   
  
Marinette shook her head when Adrien was about to speak up. She took both his hands in hers.    
  
“Adrien our friendship means the world to me and I never want to lose that,” Marinette said putting her heart into each word.    
  
Marinette had been about to express how she was in love with him but Chat Noirs face and the kiss they shared stopped her. She had enjoyed that kiss with her partner and now she couldn’t tell Adrien she loved him without that cat popping into her mind. It was as if Chat Noir was watching her but she knew he wasn’t. Adrien's hands squeezing hers brought her back to the moment.   
  
“Thank you, Marinette. You are one of my first friends and, like you, I never want to lose your friendship for anything, either.” He said softly as she ducked her head. Adrien ducked his head to meet her eyes, “thank you for telling me how you feel, even though I can’t return your feelings. I’m happy your care for me so deeply.” He told her.   
  
Marinette nodded understanding, she knew she couldn’t force Adrien to love her. She also wouldn’t do that because if he fell in love with her, she wanted it to be because he wanted to love her. She wouldn’t hold it against him. Even though she didn’t say the words ‘I love you’ he seemed to understand all the same. Marinette took a deep breath and forced herself not to cry in front of him. Was it possible to feel a weight lifted off her heart and the loss of that weight at the same time? She wasn’t sure, but knowing that he now knew about her feelings for him, she felt lighter.

  
Marinette hasn’t realized she had closed her eyes but when she opened them again she looked to Adrien. There was a furrow in his brows and she could see that he was worried for them, even if it’s just there friendship. Giving his hands a squeeze Marinette gave him a genuine smile.   
  
“Thank you, Adrien.” She said.   
  



End file.
